


crawling back

by yuta_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Drugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuta_uwu/pseuds/yuta_uwu
Summary: До тянущего ощущения в горле паршиво, ведь Пак чувствует, что однажды, потеряет Бэка, потому что не сможет спасти. Не успеет. И будет жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	crawling back

***

Разве его глаза не станут самым страшным воспоминанием?

Их миры не должны были пересечься, но всё же Вселенная позволила этому случиться. Позволила двум совершенно разным людям обратить друг на друга внимание.

Не зря ли?

Бэкхён обладал пугающе мрачной душой и некоторыми плохими привычками, которые заставляли его сознание становиться более пугающим. Более тёмным. Но даже осознавав это, Пак решил помочь. Решил попробовать вытянуть Бэка со дна, на которое тот стремительно и бесповоротно погружался.

— Дай свою руку. Ты меня слышишь? – шепчет Чан, присаживаясь перед парнем на пол.

Громкий неконтролируемый смех звучит где-то отдаленно для его обладателя. Бёну определённо нравится ощущение легкости и веселья. Он наслаждается ощущением мягкой приятной эйфории, которой так не хватает в обычной жизни. От тусклой повседневности приходится прятаться в темном углу комнаты, а затем пытаться словить "кайф", ведь ему кажется, что таким способом хоть на время можно забыть о проблемах.

— Я внезапно осознал, что мне нравится твоё имя, – мягко протягивает Бэк, а затем улыбается, жмурится как кот и протягивает хрупкую ладонь.

Чанёль громко вздыхает, обессиленно опуская плечи на несколько мгновений. Закончится ли для него этот кошмар, что так внезапно ворвался в жизнь и перевернул всё с ног на голову? Безмолвный вопрос, к сожалению, остается без ответа. Пак почти в полной темноте, на ощупь, забирает из тонких пальцев Бэкхёна потухший косяк и оставляет его в пепельнице. В комнате стоит странная тягучая атмосфера из-за плотно задернутых штор, непропускающих свет, пелены дыма и терпко-тошнотворно, но одновременно сладковатого запаха травки. Стеклянные глаза старшего заставляют донсэна вздрогнуть. Настолько они пусты. Настолько они пугающе глубоки.

Эту комнату Чан запомнил в каждой детали. От вечно разбросанных рисунков, до грязного цвета обоев. От мятой простыни, до еле заметного аромата кофе или ромашкового чая. Хотелось записать все мелочи до единой. Хотелось запомнить каждое созвездие родинок на спине Бёна. Каждый вздох. Каждое касание. Но очередная записная книжка заканчивалась слишком быстро, не давая выместить в ней все свои смутные, а порой даже пугающие мысли.

Пак не хотел. Но возвращался сюда постоянно. Возвращался всегда с того самого дня, даже не смотря на то, что между ними висело безмолвное согласие лишь на одну ночь. Без каких-либо обязательств.

Заставать Бэка в таком состоянии не было чем-то необычным. Скорее, уже привычным сценарием. Но Чанёль знал, что под действием наркотиков хён рисовал лучшие из своих картин. Было ясно даже без каких-либо вопросов, что тот не откажется ни от одного из своих взаимосвязанных увлечений. Как бы Пак его ни просил.

— Наконец подействовало, – восторженно шепчет Бён, на миг вглядываясь в лицо младшего, а затем вскакивая с пола, – буду рисовать. Да, наверное.

Донсэну остается не многое. Даже не пытаясь уловить толком причину действий Бэка, проследить уставшим взглядом за мечущимся несколько минут по комнате парнем. Когда тот оказывается в середине комнаты на полу, устраивает на коленях альбом и начинает покусывать кончик деревянного, идеально заточенного карандаша, Пак перемещается ближе. Садится на стул и наблюдает за ловкими, казалось, что невесомыми, штрихами, остающимися на белоснежной бумаге серыми полосками. Приходится только ждать. Чан знает, что через несколько долгих часов, полностью опустошённый, мучающийся отсутствием сна и поглощённый депрессией Бэкхён, будет сидеть на кровати и смотреть в стену мёртвым взглядом. А младший будет обнимать его со спины и поглаживать кончиками пальцев по тонким, почти девчачьим запястьям. Ощущать, как начинают подрагивать худые плечи хёна и его внезапный прилив грусти. Чувствовать, как на ладонях остаются влажные дорожки от чужих слез. Стараясь успокоить, целовать покусанные до крови губы.  
Ему невообразимо сильно хочется прижимать к себе столь хрупкое тело и оберегать-оберегать-оберегать.

На утро он всё же оставляет тревожно уснувшего Бёна. Эта ночь остается где-то позади, но оказывается особенно трудной, поэтому уходить жутко тяжело. И в какой-то степени страшно.

Сколько еще таких ночей им придется пережить? Одну. Десять. Сотню?  
Бесконечность. Но этого будет недостаточно.

Им никогда не будет достаточно отведённого времени.

— А ты можешь описать.. любовь? – воодушевлённо спрашивает Бэк, завершая последними штрихами свой новый рисунок, — я никогда об этом не задумывался. Это что-то внеземное, жутко странное и видимо, мне непонятное.

— Наверное, я могу попробовать, – как-то тяжело вздыхая, Чанёль потирает переносицу и смотрит на старшего, – мне кажется, что для многих любовь — это не громкие признания или жертвенные порывы бросить мир к ногам любимого, а простое желание взять человека за руку. И никогда не отпускать её. Ведь если разожмешь ладонь, то загнешься от холодной пустоты и тянущей боли. Но эти самые "многие" ошибаются, когда думают, что каждый встречный хочет никогда не отпускать их руки. И, знаешь, это правда: часто мы держим за руку тех людей, что готовы отпустить нас в любой момент, – заканчивает почти шепотом, уже отводя несколько растерянный взгляд, словно пытаясь скрыть что-то жутко важное, что можно прочитать лишь по глазам.

Он знает, что хочет держать за руку только Бэкхёна. Знает, что задыхается без его присутствия. Знает, что морально умирает. А Бён, в свою очередь, умирает лишь от наркотиков.

Слишком больно. До тянущего ощущения в горле паршиво, ведь Пак чувствует, что однажды, потеряет его, потому что не сможет спасти. Не успеет. И будет жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Всё же, к сожалению, оказывается прав.

— Я дома, – говорит негромко, но знает, что старший его услышит. Всегда слышал.

Но в ответ следует лишь молчание. Это заставляет Чанёля внезапно напрячься, ведь внутри что-то непредсказуемо давит на грудную клетку, заставляя дыхание сбиться.

— Бэкхён?

Чан приоткрывает дверь в комнату и осматривается, старается уловить явно выделяющуюся в тускло освещённом помещении светлую макушку хёна. Так никого и не заметив, осторожно внутрь проходит и приближается к кровати, на которой что-то небрежно набросано. Непривычно. Под ворохом пакетиков, в которых ещё недавно были таблетки, оказывается бумажка. Почему-то Пак достает её с особой осторожностью, а затем аккуратно разворачивает. Взглядом пробегается по криво написанным строчкам и замирает, слыша что-то неясное за соседней дверью. На осознание ситуации уходит буквально несколько секунд и Чан оказывается в ванной, где и находит Бэкхёна.

У Бэка потухшие, но такие очаровательные глаза. У Бэка холодные, но такие изящные руки.

Бэк не дышит. Чанёлю кажется, что он и сам начинает задыхаться.

Бэк молчит. Но его голос останется самым прекрасным в воспоминаниях.

***

**Время смерти 22:03**

Эти цифры въедаются в память. Душат и заставляют обессиленно плакать.

**22:03**

В это время жизнь Пак Чанёля закончилась.

**22:03**

В эту минуту Бэкхён испустил свой последний вздох.

**22:03**

В этот миг их хрупкая история любви потерпела крушение.


End file.
